The fuel lid (fuel filling aperture lid) opens and closes a fuel filling opening by the hinge, and is attached to a vehicle such that a surface thereof forms an outline of a body of the vehicle in a closed position. In the fuel filling opening, there is disposed a fuel filling aperture to which a cap can be attached. In order to prevent the fuel lid from opening unintentionally, there is a case wherein the fuel lid is designed in such a way as to be lockable at the closed position.
As for the fuel lid device for opening and closing the fuel lid by a push lifter including the push-push mechanism, with a lock function, for example, there are known devices described in Patent Documents 1 and 2. The device described in the Patent Document 1 includes a push lifter, and a fuel lid lock mechanism formed as a separate member relative to the push lifter and disposed in a separated position to lock a fuel lid. In the fuel lid lock mechanism, a main member is fixed to a back surface side of a wall covered by the fuel lid, and a lock pin reciprocally attached to the main member protrudes and retracts from a hole provided on the wall so as to engage and disengage with respect to a locking portion provided in the fuel lid to switch between locking and unlocking of the fuel lid. The device described in the Patent Document 2 comprises a push lifter locking the fuel lid at the closed position, and an electric lock mechanism locking a rod (pin) of the push lifter, and the push lifter and the electric lock mechanism are integrally formed to each other structurally and functionally. In the device of the Patent Document 1, the fuel lid is directly locked in the fuel lid lock mechanism, and in the device of the Patent Document 2, the electric lock mechanism prevents pushing of the push lifter, so that the fuel lid is indirectly locked. Consequently, even if a force pushing the fuel lid acts unintentionally, the fuel lid can be prevented from opening.